thevisitorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet Parrish
Juliet Parrish, played by Faye Grant, was one of the founding members of the resistance. She was also a doctor. Biography Juliet "Julie" Parrish was a fourth-year medical student and protege of Doctor Rudolph Metz and friend to Doctor Benjamin Taylor at the time of the First Invasion. She founded the Resistance in Los Angeles and created the cell-structure organisation method that would remain essential to the organisation's survival. She initially became despondent over leading the Resistance, as she was a scientist, not a soldier, but was comforted by Ruby Engels. She eventually got used to the role and kept fighting the Visitors and scoring a large victory when she personally exposed John on national television as reptilian in nature. During the resistance's escape from the hospital, Julie was separated from the group. She tried to make her escape in an ambulance, but the driver was killed and it crashed. She was easily captured by the Visitors and taken to he mothership to be converted. Now Diana's prisoner, she was stripped and placed in the conversion chamber. Diana planned to brainwash the resistance leader into a spy for the Visitors. Before the process began, they learned Julie had a fear and lo athing of anything abandoned or deserted, a result of a childhood trauma. It was also leanred she had a heart condition. Diana began the session, making Julie endure terrifying hallucinations. Julie proved mentally tough during the lower stages, forcing Diana to increase the intensity of the chamber. Noting that her heartbeat was becoming irregular, Diana continued. Julie eventually went into cardiac arrest and nearly died. Unconcerned about Julie's health, Diana continues converting Julie, placing her back in the chamber. This time, Diana takes the intensity to maximum. Julie is able to resist at first, but it finally becomes too much for her. With Julie's conversion complete, Diana stops the session. However, a Visitor disguised as Mike Donovan breaks in and attempts to assasinate Diana. He is shot and killed. The sight of Donovan being killed helps to snap Julie out of her conversion. She was eventually rescued during a prisoner transfer suggested by Martin. Ham Tyler questioned her loyalty upon her return, believing her to be converted. But the majority of the resistance stuck by her. However, Julie had her own doubts, as she suffered side effects from her conversion. She found herself on more than one occasion using her left hand, a tell-tale sign of a convert. Sadly many of her friends, such as Benjamin and Ruby, died during the conflict. She delivered Robin Maxwell's hybrid babies and, when the largely Syrian infant died, discovered the organism in its corpse that was the basis for the Red Dust toxin. Julie was part of the assault team on the Los Angeles Mothership, and successfully seized control of its command center. However, Diana was able to use her conversion of Julie to stall her long enough to escape. With the self-destruct disabled and the Visitors unable to remain on Earth due to the Red Dust toxin now in the planet's atmosphere, Julie returned to Earth with the Mothership under Resistance control. One year after Liberation Day, Julie is working for Science Frontiers; the corporation responsible for mass production of the Red Dust, and has ended her relationship with Mike because "she didn't have time for anything else". She was put in charge of research of the captured Mothership by Nathan Bates (who seemed to have developed a romantic attraction for her, but she did not reciprocate) She tried to access the secret area on board the mothership but Diana had put a security code on it before she left in her fighter. When the Second Invasion began after Diana's escape, Julie joined the reformed Resistance movement, but served in a lesser capacity, as she had to retain her position at Science Frontiers to throw off suspicion. Her place as leader was succeeded by Mike Donovan. She initially served as the Resistance's mole at Science Frontiers; smuggling information to the group and accessing the company's highly advanced technology to their advantage. Eventually, Mr. Chiang, the head of Science Frontiers security, exposed her as a spy and Julie was forced to flee. Despite being forced underground, she nonetheless served as an important member, and served as the coordinator and organizer for many Resistance operations across the United States. Although Julie was killed in the unaired second season premiere, since the show was not picked up for an additional season, her death is not regarded as canonical. Furthermore, as the novel, V: The Second Generation takes place 20 years after the events of the first miniseries, Julie's death effectively was retconned away as well. ﻿ Category:Biography